


Playing the Sadistic Character

by suicunespurr



Category: Blend S (Anime), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cafe AU, Coffee Shops, F/M, Little Sisters, Maid Cafe, Tsunderes, sadistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicunespurr/pseuds/suicunespurr
Summary: Marinette is hired at a maid café to play a sadistic character. Her co-workers include the tsundere character, Alya, the little sister character, Alix, passive cook, Nino, and overtly enthusiastic manager, Adrien.





	Playing the Sadistic Character

Marinette wandered down the street away from her school lost in thought. Her contemplative look seemed more like a glare, which frightened other pedestrians to move out of her way as she wandered. She didn't mean to glare, her mother said it was a similar look she inherited from her grandmother on her mother's side. Her uncle had it, and now Marinette did. This resting glare face, was the current source of Marinette's woes.

_I need to get a job this year. I can't work at the bakery forever. Plus all the kids I babysit are growing up, and no parent other than mom's friends will let me babysit their kid. I need find something that doesn't involve me dealing with people._

Marinette could almost imagine herself working at a clothing boutique, her glare frightening any potential customers.

She shook that thought out of her head.

 _Maybe an office job, like answering phones, or cooking in a restaurant. But what office job or restaurant hirers high school girls?_ Marinette groaned in frustration, not paying attention to the help wanted ad on a café as she passed. If she have noticed it, she would have seen the young blond man following her from the window. If she would have noticed, she would have seen him say something to his co-workers. If she had been paying any attention at all, she would have seen him run out of the café.

But she didn't.

So when she heard someone calling out, "Excuse me," she turned around, surprised to see a blond haired man with his nose bleeding, running after her yelling out, "I love you," and then she did what any rational high school girl would do.

She tasered him.

The man collapsed to the ground in an electrocuted daze.

Only then did she notice the apron with a logo in the left hand corner.

"Manager!"

Marinette panicked as she saw another boy and girl running out of a nearby café, the boy wearing an apron like the man she had tasered.

 _Oh no! I tasered a worker. Now they are going to imprison me for assault._ Marinette panicked.

"Are you alright," the girl asked her, Marinette opening her eyes when a soft hand rested on her shoulder. The girl looked to be about her age, with tan skin, auburn hair, and glasses. What was strange about her though is she wore an orange and white maid outfit.

"Yeah, I think so," Marinette mumbled.

"Sorry about our manager. He can be pretty excitable," the girl sighed as she turned her attention back to the man on the ground, picked up by the other man, who was muttering something about weeaboo and infatuation with exotic.

"Coffee on the house for your troubles," the girl offered.

"Sure," Marinette answered.

* * *

The girl's name was Alya and the other worker's name was Nino. The manager that she tasered was named Adrien. Nino was still trying to wake up the manager with slaps to the face in a corner of the café as Alya served her the coffee, also bringing something from the window.

"Sorry Marinette about all that, if Alix was here, I'm sure Adrien wouldn't have run after you like that," reassured Alya as she sat across from Marinette.

"It's alright, I'm sorry for tasering him," apologized Marinette.

"Don't be, he needs to a reminder every once in a while that running after girls is not a normal thing," admitted Alya.

Before Marinette could question any further what she meant, Adrien jolted awake. Surprised to find himself back in the café, his green eyes scanned the room until he found Marinette. In a flash, he jumped up at was at her side, taking both her hands in his.

"Please join us," he requested earnestly.

Before Marinette could question what he said, Adrien collapsed to his knees, releasing his grasp on her hands. Behind him was a petite pink haired girl with an irritated expression. She looked only a little taller than some of the children Marinette babysat.

"Stupid," she grumbled before proceeding to the back.

"That's Alix, she's the oldest one working here," introduced Alya cheerfully as she passed a piece of paper towards Marinette. "What Adrien was asking if you would want to work here."

Marinette picked up the paper, reading an advertisement for a waitress of any personality type.

"Um, what do you mean, 'any personality' type," Marinette pointed to the special rule.

"Sadistic!" Adrien shot up from where he had collapsed over, starling Marinette nearly out of her seat. He jumped up, gesturing to the currently empty café.

"This is a maid café, where waitresses portray different personality types according to popular character tropes. For example," He pointed to Alya.

"Tsundere."

He pointed to Alix who enter in a green maid uniform.

"Little sister."

He then took Marinette's hands again.

"Sadistic."

Marinette was certain she heard Nino groan.

"Um, what's sadistic?"

"Sadistic is a person who enjoys inflicting pain and humiliation," responded Nino from his spot in the kitchen.

Marinette panicked. This was because of her glare wasn't it?

"Um, I'm not sadistic. This glare is something that my face happens to do. I do mean to do it," she rambled, trying poorly to defend her face.

"Miss." Marinette stopped her rambling to look at Adrien, who was earnestly staring into her eyes.

"Your face is beautiful, and you should never have to make excuses for glaring at people."

Marinette and Adrien both turned pink at what he said, Adrien quickly releasing her hands.

_He thinks I'm beautiful._

"Why don't we have her try serving customers, see how she does," asked Alya.

"Yes!" Adrien agreed, a little too hastily, "Alya, Alix, get her suited up."

Alya pulled Marinette up after her and led her towards the back along with Alix.

She didn't see Adrien sink to the ground with a love-struck grin on his face.

* * *

Nino and Adrien were prepping food for the potential customers when Alya and Alix brought Marinette out in one of Alya's orange uniforms.

"Nice, although not sure if orange would suit her," commented Nino. Adrien only could give a thumbs up while his nose started bleeding.

 _Maybe he has health problems._ Wondered Marinette as she tried to adjust the outfit. The chest area was too big and the back had a lot of butt room for the original owner.

"We were thinking red for her. Or pink, but red seems more sadistic," informed Alya.

"We also got her measurements," Alix handed over a piece of paper, which Nino took before Adrien could see it.

"Let's see how she does today, then we'll see," he answered.

The bell over the door rang, Alix immediately hurrying over with a wide smile to answer.

"Welcome to Miraculous Blend! Follow me to your seats!" Alix skipped over with the two boys following her.

"Do I have to skip," she whispered to Alya.

"No, its part of Alix's little sister character," reassured Alya as she led her to the front.

"So when a customer comes in, whoever is closest to the door has to greet them, unless they are taking food to another customer. You greet them and take them to the table in your section that's available. I've been working in the back tables and Alix covers the front, so there are some tables near the wall that you could take." Alya showed Marinette the laminated floor plan, circling a group of tables for Marinette with a red whiteboard marker.

The bell rung over head, two new customers entering.

"Go ahead," Alya put a pad of paper and pen in hand, then shoved Marinette forward.

Marinette gave her best smile.

"Welcome to Miraculous Blend. I'll show you to your seat."

Their slightly terrified expressions told Marinette she had glared again.

She led them over to one of the tables Alya assigned her. Marinette waited for them to give her their order, holding her pen and paper in hand.

"Excuse me, but could we please see a menu?" hesitantly asked one of the patrons.

"Menus?" She looked down to find no menus at their table.

"Sorry! I'll go get them!" Marinette scurried back to Alya who handed her two menus, then hurried back to the customer's table.

"Here," she handed over the menus, finally taking a look at what they served.

Everything looked so delicious.

"I'll take a coffee and hazelnut scone."

"I'll have a coffee with a strawberry parfait."

Marinette hurriedly scribbled down their order and headed over to Nino, who was starting to work on whatever Alix's customers had ordered.

"Two coffees, a hazelnut scone, and a strawberry parfait," she called out.

"Scones are in the dessert case there," Nino pointed to the display case near the cash register while pulling out a tray. "Adrien will get you the coffees."

Getting a scone out of a display case should be easy. She found the tongs and pulled out one of the hazelnut scones, putting on the plate set on the tray. Adrien winked at her as he set the coffees on the tray.

"You are doing great," he encouraged, Marinette feeling a world better.

Nino set the parfait on her tray and she hastily took it over, depositing its contents onto the table.

"Enjoy," she responded with a smile.

"Yes!" Both of the young men answered nervously before sipping their coffees.

She probably glared again.

Both of the customers began gagging and coughing once they finished their sip, their faces full of disgust.

"Is everything alright," she asked.

"Yes!" The boys responded, speedily ingesting their order. Marinette wandered back over to the front, Alya now busy with other customers.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Nino waving something at her.

She had forgotten the creamer and sugar.

* * *

To say the day was frustrating was putting it mildly. Marinette kept messing up orders, the occasional spill on a customer, even forgetting to refill a person's drink no matter how many times they called out to her. She was certain she was driving away customers and Adrien would fire her at the end of the day.

"Oh Marinette you were fantastic!" Adrien pulled her into a hug before Alya shoved him aside.

"You're such a natural, it took me a few days before I got my character right," congratulated Alya.

"Nice," Alix gave a thumbs up.

"Way to go dude," Nino gave her a pat on the back.

"I'm-I'm not fired," Marinette looked at everyone's excited faces in confusion.

"The customers liked your sadistic personality," explained Alix.

"But I wasn't even trying to be sadistic," pouted Marinette.

"You're a natural at it," reassured Nino.

"So what do you say? Will you join our team," asked Adrien as he took Marinette's hands in his, his big green eyes pleading. Everyone stared at her with hopeful eyes, awaiting her response.

_These people want me to work with them, despite my glare and clumsiness?_

Marinette was certain she could cry from happiness.

"I look forward to working with you!"


End file.
